Meiyo, Jess
Meiyo, Jess is a 16 year old girl, who resides in Seinaru Kenouho (Or Iron Temple). She is currently ranked as an Officer, as appointed by the current Warlord, Zane. Appearance Jess is the average height for her age at 5'9". She has long silky black hair that reaches down just below her shoulder blades. Personality The Story So Far... Jess was born into an average family in the lands owned by the Iron Temple. She was well sheltered from the harshness of the outside world, which later caused problems. Her father was a Scholar, who specialised in weaponary and because of this Jess has a wide knowledge of weaponary from both the Ninja and Samurai worlds. She would spend many nights with him learning about these things and found them most facinating. Her mother on the other hand worked on a farm. Jess would help her with farming in the day and found it a fun activity to do with her mother and also saw it as a bonding opportunity. Jess became a Trainee at the Iron Temple simply by chance. One night, when she was walking around she met a man named Arato, Kenjiro, who was remenicing over past events. Jess offered her ear, and he somewhat oppened up to her a little bit, but not much. They laid under the stars and looked at them, talking away. The topic of her father came up and it was revealed that he wanted to be a Samurai, but simply became too ill to do so. It was then that Kenjiro offered her the position of Trainee and became his first student. After a few days, many more came to the Temple to learn. That was when she met her first boyfriend, Ace. He was cold, but Jess thought she could change that, and to a certain extent she did. For the next few months she began to undo his coldness. One night, however he left, only leaving a note that said "I'll be back soon". After the first couple of weeks she began to believe that he had left her and thus, she began to hate him.Jess then became a Samurai and for the next 8 or so months continued training, but with a little bit more responsibility. As a Samurai, she swore Oath to the Temple and to the Shogun, as well as getting her sword. Ace came back after the 8 months and Jess nearly ran him through with her blade... the first and only time she had unsheathed her sword since obtaining it. Ace was later killed by Zane. Jess then took a trip with Zane to Konohagakure, her first trip outside of the Iron Temple. She was thoroughly excited and could not wait to get there. Along the way, the two stumbled across the Hokage and his late wife, fighting on the bridge linking the mining town to Konoha. On top of said bridge was Uchiha, Godric who politely asked them to walk away, which they did. They went to Konoha to retrieve Ishii, who had gone without the proper papers and had been locked away in prison. After spending a couple of days in Konoha, Zane took Ishii back to the temple and gave Jess the task he had given Ishii prior to coming to Konoha. Jess tried her best to interact with the population and did reasonably well, making a few friends along the way. Whilst there, their was a bombing on the Academy. Jess had luckily left minutes before it had happened, but had told the Hokage's daughter Azura, Jakaisa, who was under her care at the time, to remain and watch the tournament that was happening. While in Konoha, Jess also assisted with a murder investigation, along with Scyzeo, who became one of her friends and who she did her best to support during the -crisis-. Another friend she met was Uchiha, Kazuma, who often took Jess out for food and showed her around the village. Jess deeply appreciated it, and one day hopes to make it up to him. After leaving Konoha and returning home to the Iron Temple, Jess was asked a question, "How loyal are you to me, my dear". This question was posed by none other than Zane, the Warlord. She replied with "I believe that question can only be answered by my actions and not by words alone." Zane then presented her with a pill and told her that it contained poison. He ordered her to take the pill, which she did without hesitation. Taking her sword from her, he placed a sigil on it and officially promted her to the rank of Officer. Relationships Azura, Jakaisa - A little girl that Jess took to looking after during her stay in Konoha. She developed a strong bond with her during the times of the bombing and the two are considered best friends. Jess gave Jakaisa her red gloves and told her that when she feels scared, to wear them and they will give her strength and make her feel brave. She regretably left Konoha without saying good bye to her, but left a note. Arato, Kenjiro - Ace - Zane - Scyzeo - Lan, Hue - Category:People